Deseos prohibidos
by Cat-Crimson
Summary: Después del regreso de Bella, Alice y Edward de Volterra, no todo es tan perfecto como parece. Bella quiere mas de lo que una adolescente puede soñar, quiere placer, y lo encontrará... lo malo, Edward se niega a dárselo... lo bueno, siempre es excelente opción seducir a tu suegro. Victoria no existe


¡Hola chicas!

Esto es un OS sobre los pecados capitales, me encuentro participando en un concurso muy divertido, pensé que no me daría tiempo de entregar, pero ahora si. Debo elegir un pecado capital para inspirar el Fic, y como muchas sospecharán, elegí... lujuria.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. M.

Este OS participa en el concurso 'Jugando con los pecados capitales' del foro 'Blood space'

øøØøø

Deseos prohibidos, OS: Lujuria correspondida

øøØøø

Bella P.O.V.

Esto debe ser una maldita broma. Nada puede empeorar. Desde que Edward y yo regresamos de Volterra, ya nada ha sido igual que antes. Esa sensación de amor y cariño se desvaneció con el tiempo. Cuando fui a Volterra a buscarlo para salvarlo de una muerte segura, pensé que todo mejoraría, pero me equivoqué... todo está peor.

A Edward le gusta controlar cada uno de mis movimientos, incluyendo que es saludable para mi, con quién debo hablar, cuando debo dormir, etc. Todo se pone cada vez peor y peor, y mi paciencia va disminuyendo con cada rechazo, ¿A qué me refiero con rechazo? Pues eso es fácil de responder.

Sexo.

No me da vergüenza admitir que soy una adolescente hormonal que quiere, no, necesita sexo. Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas necesitamos liberación, y como una chica virgen de dieciocho años de edad, me muero por todos los cielos que alguna vez a Edward le de por tocarme, hasta me conformo con llegar al clímax, nada mas. Pero Edward se rehúsa completamente a tocarme.

Han sido incontables veces que empiezo coquetear con Edward, pero siempre termina en lo mismo. _'Bella, esto está mal'._ ¿Qué mierda estaba mal? ¿Tener sexo como parejas normales? Llegué a un punto en el que no me interesa si me deja, me abandona o le da por engañarme, pobre de la chica con la que se vaya, porque yo no pienso seguir.

Edward se ha vuelto mas anticuado de lo normal, ni siquiera me besa, aunque sea con la boca abierta, sólo me abraza como despedida, y llámenme bruja o insensible, pero la única sensación que percibo cuando Edward se despide de mi, es alivio. Alivio de tener un respiro de toda la monotonía, me aburro.

Las fantasías no son suficientes, necesito realidad. Necesito que me toquen, y si preguntan, _'¿Por qué no te tocas tú misma?'_ , pues también tengo respuesta para eso.

Normalmente es un poco perturbador para las mujeres, empezar a masturbarse y lo primero que llegue a tu mente, sea la imagen de tu suegro. No importa que tan guapo, fuerte, apuesto y deseable sea, me sigue pareciendo extraño, y más cuando éste te trata como a una niña. Él sólo me ve como una paciente mas, o la novia virgen de su hijo, también virgen.

Mis fantasías siempre consisten en los mismo. Yo entrando a su oficina después de uno de sus días de trabajo, los dos miramos y puedo sentir como la lujuria se hace cargo de todo. Yo finjo ser la chica tímida e inocente, y sin previo aviso... el doctor Cullen me tiene desnuda cogiéndome en su escritorio sin piedad.

Ya estoy cansada de ser la tonta novia idiota de Edward, no pienso seguir absteniéndome de mis necesidades carnales, eso nunca mas. Me importa poco lo que piensen los demás si nos descubren, me importa poco Edward o si quiera Esme, los dos pueden irse al demonio. Sólo debo esperar el momento perfecto, recuerdo haber escuchado hablar a Edward sobre irse de caza por unos días con la familia, pero también recuerdo a la perfección haberlo escuchado diciendo que Carlisle se quedaría para vigilarme, él había casado hace poco.

Sé que no fallaré en esta 'misión'. Mi objetivo, Carlisle Cullen. En poco tiempo su punto de vista sobre mi cambiará drásticamente. Yo misma lo he notado, mis senos son mas grandes, al igual que mi culo, y es obvio que me he vuelto mas curvilínea que antes. Para rematar, nadie se resiste a un sexy conjunto de lencería atrevida.

Todos necesitamos diversión, y un poco de lujuria no le hace daño a nadie.

øøØøø

''Bella, por favor. Te lo pido, cuidate mucho, no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro'' Decía Edward.

Hoy era el día en el que Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Esme irían de caza durante mas o menos unos cinco o seis días. Carlisle ya tenía arreglado todo, él se quedaría conmigo esos días para protegerme de cualquier cosa, según Edward. Carlisle haría todo el papeleo en casa conmigo a su cuidado y enviaría todo por fax al hospital para no retrasarse con ningún tipo de registros de pacientes.

''Si, Edward. Te prometo que me cuidaré, además, Carlisle estará conmigo.'' Y disfrutaré cada instante con Carlisle.

''De acuerdo, te llevaré a mi casa.''

''Ok, vamos.'' Tomé mi pequeña maleta y me despedí de Charlie con un abrazo amistoso de padre a hija.

Salimos de mi casa Edward y yo rumbo a su Volvo para ir a la mansión Cullen, y hoy por fin se acabaría mi sufrimiento sexual, por fin tendría mi liberación que tanto anhelaba.

Entramos al auto, y como siempre caballeroso Edward, me abrió la puerta, yo educadamente me senté con las piernas cruzadas, porque según Gayward, no era de una dama sentarse con las piernas abiertas, me importa un comino lo que piense. Me coloqué mi cinturón de seguridad y comenzó el viaje.

Después de conseguir por fin ya no ser virgen, no me importaría nada mas, terminaría de una vez por todas con Edward y si me da la gana viajo a Volterra y me transformo en un 'monstruo' como dice Edward, que és él. Ellos amenazaron con matarnos a todos si yo no me transformaba, por eso tal vez vaya a Italia cuando acabe con Gayward de una vez por todas, quién sabe, podría ser divertido.

''Bella, amor, estás muy distraída, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Algo te molesta?'' Como me gustaría poder responderle con la verdad, pero aún no era el momento, ya pronto podría decirle todo lo que siento, y me importa poco ser una maleducada.

''No me pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada, Edward.'' Cada vez me volvía mejor y mejor actriz.

''¿Seguro?'' Rectificó él.

''Si, Edward, estoy segura.'' Respondí tratando de que el tono de voz que usara no se colara el odio, la molestia y monotonía que sentía. Si me encuentro con que Jasper aún sigue en casa, tendré que ingeniarme algo para no levantar sospechas, a él nunca se le escapa nada de nada, por algo es un buen empático.

''Claro que si, amor. Recuerda que si quieres hablar conmigo, estoy para ti siempre.''

''Seguro, Edward.''

Llegamos en tiempo récord a la casa Cullen, Edward aparcó el auto en el garaje y bajamos de él. Fuimos recibidos por toda la familia junta, pero noté que faltaban dos miembros, Carlisle y Esme.

''Ya llegamos.'' Anunció Edward.

''Hola, Bella, Edward.'' Dijo Alice igual de alegre como siempre, era otra cosa que ya no toleraba, ella queriendo controlar la forma en que visto y actúo, y no, no es nada divertido estar horas encerrado en el centro comercial comprando ropa de marca súper cara que sólo usarás una vez.

''Hola, Alice.'' De nuevo fingí un tono de voz agradable y traté mantener mis emociones al margen para no levantar sospechas con Jasper que me miraba cautelosamente.

''Nosotros tenemos que irnos inmediatamente, Bella. Tú puedes ir a arreglar tus cosas en mi habitación, Jasper y yo vamos a arreglar otras cosas para la cacería.'' Anunció Edward, yo asentí y me fui inmediatamente antes de que le diera tiempo de despedirse con uno de uno de sus cursis besos castos.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa camino a la habitación de Edward para guardar mis cosas y tal vez darme un baño, esta misma noche sucedería lo que he estado esperando por un tiempo, después, decidiría irme e medio de la noche o en la mañana dependiendo de que tan cansada esté.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas, me desorienté al escuchar ciertos gritos y algunos gruñidos del piso de arriba. Decidí ignorarlos, ya casi terminaba de sacar algunas de las cosas que usaría hoy, no desempacaría lo otro porque sería perder el tiempo en la mañana.

Cuando terminé decidí ir a ver a Carlisle sólo para entrar en calor con él, podría coquetearle un poco, quién sabe.

Tomé una rápida ducha sin nada improvisado, cuando salí de la ducha, pasé frente a un espejo, el cual estaba empañado por el agua caliente, pero quité el vapor que cubría el espejo, y me gustó lo que vi. No creo que sea posible que algún hombre se resistiera a mi, debo admitir y no quiero parecer egocéntrica, que mi cuerpo es como el de una modelo. De lo que se pierde Edward.

Me vestí con algo bastante provocativo pero no demasiado. Guardaba muy bien el conjunto de lencería que usaría esta noche. Me vestí con un short de jean alto y un top negro con escote en forma de corazón y que iba cubierto por una capa de tela semitransparente con patrones de rosas. De calzado, usé unos lindos botines altos negros que compré antes de venir acá, quería parecer una mujer, no una niña usando converse de colores, así que los olvidé.

Cuando estuve lista, salí de la habitación de Edward para subir al tercer piso y entrar a la oficina de Carlisle, así pondría mi plan en acción. Caminé cuidadosamente y sensual, practiqué un par de veces y me volví una maestra en el arte de caminar en tacones a la perfección.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de Carlisle, toqué suavemente la puerta, nadie respondió a la primera, pero insistí toqué de nuevo. Esta vez, pude escuchar un débil _'Entra.'_

Al entrar, me quedé sorprendida al ver a un agitado Carlisle pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación. La oficina estaba destruida, no totalmente, pero varias estanterías y libreros estaban en el suelo, incluyendo algunos cuadros.

''Hola, Bella, lamento el desorden, fue un accidente.'' Dijo Carlisle. Yo de verdad me encontraba bastante sorprendida con esta escena.

''No importa, no hace falta que me expliques nada.'' Dije quitándole importancia a todo.

''De acuerdo, y dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?'' Preguntó él.

''Nada, sólo quería pasar algún tiempo contigo.'' Esta vez me acerqué mucho mas a él. Carlisle estaba en su asiento tras el escritorio, y yo me senté en la silla que estaba delante.

''¿Algún tiempo conmigo?'' Preguntó Carlisle un poco absorto.

''Si, yo estoy algo aburrida. No tengo nada que hacer.'' De forma coqueta modulé cada palabra, incluso paseé una mano por mi escote atrevidamente.

''¿N-nada que hacer?'' Puedo jurar que casi empiezo a reírme como loca, nunca había escuchado a un vampiro tartamudear ni nada por el estilo.

''Nop, nada que hacer. Pensé que si no estabas ocupado, podrías venir a ver televisión conmigo, no quiero estar sola, ya que Edward se fue, y Emmett también, no tengo a nadie mas.'' Dije.

''Eso me parece una buena idea... pero estoy muy ocupado, tengo mucho papeleo.'' Dijo Carlisle sonando algo decepcionado de sí mismo. La verdad yo también estaba decepcionada, por un segundo pensé que aceptaría.

''Eso es una lástima, bueno, no hay nada que hacer.'' Yo tenía un plan, uno bastante bueno, sabía lo que vendría después. Me levanté de la silla lentamente y caminé de manera sensual meneando mi culo incitado a cualquiera tocarme hasta puerta para salir. Como sospeché, antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta, escuché...

''¡Bella, espera!'' Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en mi rostro, pero antes de voltearme a ver a Carlisle, la eliminé.

''¿Si, Carlisle?'' Deslicé su nombre en mi lengua con suavidad, amaba su nombre.

''Ummm, yo... creo que... puedo ir contigo, no es tanto el trabajo que tengo... y, puedo hacerlo rápido a velocidad vampiro.'' Mi sonrisa creció cada vez mas, pero de nuevo tuve que reprimirla y parecer emocionada, no excitada con su declaración.

''Eso es genial, Carlisle.'' Dije.

''Entonces, ¿Quieres ver televisión?'' Preguntó un poco nervioso. A este paso voy a conseguir lo que quiero, está cayendo demasiado rápido.

''Ahora que lo dices, mejor no.'' Dije. Vi como su rostro cambio decepción de nuevo.

''¿No quieres?'' ¿En serio Carlisle estaba tan esperanzado por eso tan simple como ver televisión?

''No, la televisión es muy aburrida, hagamos otra cosa.'' Comenté. Miré un segundo al espacio para disimular que estaba pensando en algo, cuando ya tenía justamente todo calculado a la perfección.

''¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer?'' Juro que con esa última frase me mojé por lo menos un poco, él no tenía ni idea de cuantas cosas quería hacerle en esta misma oficina esta noche, y vaya que lo haría.

''Yo digo que... vayamos al cine. ¿A ti que te parece?'' Pregunté. Carlisle lucía emocionado con la idea de salir, hasta creo que el pobre estaba un poco estresado, ya pronto le preguntaría qué le sucede, y él liberaría tensiones.

''Eso es una buena idea, necesito alejarme del trabajo aunque sea sólo por unas horas. ¿cuando quieres ir, Bella?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Ahora mismo, te daré unos minutos y te esperaré en el primer piso.''

''De acuerdo, Bella.'' Fue lo último que hablamos antes de que yo retomara mi camino hacia la puerta, pero no antes pude atrapar a Carlisle viendo directamente a mi culo, esto de verdad se pondrá interesante.

øøØøø

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando Carlisle ya estaba conmigo en el primer piso listo para nuestra 'cita'.

''Estoy listo, Bella.'' Dijo Carlisle. Él se veía de verdad bastante caliente, llevaba pantalones ajustados de jean con una simple camisa verde musgo manga larga que se ajustaba perfectamente a todos sus músculos, e incluso llegué a ver sus abdominales, simplemente sexy.

''Te vez bien, Carlisle. Ahora sí podemos irnos.'' Dije yo bastante entusiasmada por la idea del cine.

''Gracias, Bella. Subamos al auto.'' Como reflejo involuntario al parecer, Carlisle me tomó de la cintura estrechándome posesivamente a él, un movimiento sin duda atrevido pero agradable con el tipo de planes que yo tenía en mente para él y para mí. Él se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e inmediatamente me soltó y apartó, pero yo no lo permitiría.

''¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?'' Pregunté inocentemente batiendo mis pestañas hacia él.

''No es nada.'' Dijo castamente regalándome una incómoda sonrisa

''Si tú lo dices.'' Murmuré. No dejaría pasar por alto ésta. Tomé el brazo de Carlisle, y justo como él lo hizo, yo coloqué su brazos firmemente al rededor de mi cintura mientras tocaba y acariciaba un poco su mano.

Él no me hizo caso, sólo abrió la puerta del pasajero y yo entré a este. Carlisle entro en el asiento del conductor y encendió el auto el cual se puso a toda marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, siempre me ha gustado mas el Mercedes de Carlisle que el insípido Volvo plateado de Edward.

''¿Qué película tenemos planeado ver, Bella?'' Preguntó Carlisle rompiendo el silencio del auto, eso es una buena señal.

''No lo sé, pero pensé que en vez de ir a Port Ángeles, podríamos ir a un cine cercano que queda en Seattle, allí es mucho mejor.'' Dije. Carlisle pareció pensarlo por unos pocos segundos y luego me miró, y claro, yo aproveché y batí mis pestañas seductoramente a él, su reacción no se hizo esperar, apartó la mirada bruscamente y si hubiera sido humano, estuviera tan rojo como un tomate.

''¿Seattle?'' Preguntó Carlisle pausadamente.

''Si. ¿No tienes ningún tipo de inconvenientes cierto?'' En realidad yo esperaba que él nos llevara a Seattle con todas mis fuerzas. Si íbamos a Port Ángeles, ya que hoy es fin de semana, no me extrañaría que nos encontremos a varios de mis amigos de compras, y quiero evitarme las preguntas incómodas, y chismes falsos. Por lo menos ya no tendría que ir a la escuela, eso era algo bueno, no soportaba ya a todos esos idiotas chismosos.

''No, Bella. No tengo ningún inconveniente con eso. Seattle será.'' Dijo él.

''Que bien, me alegra que hayas tomado una buena decisión. No quería encontrarme con mis supuestos amigos y tener que dar explicaciones de por qué estoy en el cine con mi suegro.'' Carlisle soltó una encantadora risa que me hizo mojarme solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para asegurar que él lo oliera, aún no quería eso, así que apreté mis piernas mucho mas para evitar débilmente que el olor inundara todo el auto.

''Bella, me encanta tu sentido del humor. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres encantadora?'' Preguntó Carlisle. Mis mejillas se tornaron levemente rosa por su observación, pero acepté el cumplido.

''Bueno, Carlisle, me han dicho 'hermosa', 'bella', 'guapa' y 'encantadora', pero jamás me han dicho 'Preciosa', felicidades eres el primero.'' Al final me reí un poco, haciendo que Carlisle perdiera la vista del camino momentáneamente para mirar con adoración, él también rió.

''¿Qué gano con ser el primero en llamarte 'Preciosa'?'' Preguntó él algo curioso.

''Ya lo verás, es un secreto y sólo lo podrás saber una vez que lleguemos a casa.'' Esto se tornaría diez veces mas divertido si jugábamos a las conquistas.

''¿Me darás una pista?''

''Nop, pero tiene que ver con...'' Dejé la frase incompleta para incitarlo a preguntarme y continuar con el juego que se tornado bastante divertido.

''¿Con qué?'' Carlisle preguntó algo intrigado.

''Sólo puedo decir que te complacerá mucho, Carlisle.'' Dije.

''Eso espero.'' Y de un momento a otro, las cosas se volvieron en un juego de seducción que consistía en ser inocente.

Todo quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, mis mejillas sonrosadas de lujuria y deseo por este magnífico hombre que me llamaba a tocarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo y que pedía con ansias que me cogiera.

øøØøø

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas en los que Carlisle y yo bromeamos todo el camino a Seattle, y a decir verdad, el viaje me pareció muy corto al estar hablando muchas cosas con Carlisle. Carlisle puede ser un hombre interesante, hablamos de muchas cosas, incluyendo cosas sobre su pasado.

Habían veces en las que los dos nos coqueteábamos mutuamente. Carlisle hacía algún comentario sobre mi vestimenta, y yo sobre su condición física. Batía mis pestañas oscuras a él y de vuelta recibía una sexy sonrisa.

Al cabo de un bue rato, Carlisle y yo llegamos a Seattle, justo al frente del cine que había mencionado.

''Aquí estamos, Bella.'' Anunció Carlisle.

Carlisle bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del pasajero para mi de nuevo. Ambos parecía una pareja de enamorados tórtolos, ecepto por el hecho de que no lo eramos, y yo sólo buscaba sexo para mi último día en Forks, como dije antes, iría a Volterra, y no necesariamente a suicidarme.

''Que bien, me muero por ver que está en cartelera.'' Dije entusiasmada.

Carlisle y yo caminamos bastante juntos al interior del cine para saber que película podríamos ver. Llegamos al sitio donde se compraban las entradas, y una chica al parecer de unos dieciséis años nos atendió con un cordial saludo, aunque mas para Carlisle que para mi.

''Buenas tardes. ¿Qué película desean ver?'' Esa chica ya me estaba empezando a molestar. Ella batía sus pestañas exageradamente a Carlisle conmigo en frente. ¿Qué se cree?

''Mmmm, no lo sé. Bella ¿Tú que quieres ver?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

Analicé las opciones que estaban disponibles, y varias de ellas me llamaron la atención, pero al final me decidí por ver 'Mad Max' la nueva versión, me parecía impresionante que la película la haya dirigido el mismo director que la original.

''Yo quiero ver 'Mad Max'.'' Le dije a Carlisle. Yo me acerqué mucho mas a él y tomando su mano entre las mías y golpeando mis pechos disimuladamente a lo largo de su brazo.

''Y-yo, creo que está bien.'' Genial, simplemente genial.

''Perfecto, me moría por ver esa película.'' Dije. Carlisle y yo compramos las entradas y algunas palomitas y dos refrescos, uno para él, y otro para mi, aunque él no se tomaría el suyo.

Llegamos a la sala asignada en silencio y entregamos nuestros boletos sin dificultad. Al entrar a la sala, escogimos nuestros asientos en la última fila que casi estaba vacía. Carlisle y yo comenzamos a ver la película, claro, él casi no la veía, y yo no prestaba atención, sólo fingía que la miraba, pero por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar que Carlisle me lanzaba miradas singulares y llenas de lujuria cuando se desviaba a mis pechos que estaban semi expuestos.

ooOoo

La película finalizó y las luces se encendieron. Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de cine, a excepción de Carlisle y de mí, que queríamos esperar a que salieran la mayoría para no enredarnos con las demás personas.

''¿Qué tal la película, Bella?'' Preguntó Carlisle.

''Me gustó.'' Dije. ''¿Y a ti?'' Pregunté, sabiendo en especial que él no había visto nada de la película por estar pendiente de mi escote.

''Me... gustó.'' Dijo él y nada mas.

''¿En serio?'' Pregunté. Era hora de comenzar el juego, si quería seducirlo, tenía que ser mas directa, atrevida y una zorra, jugando a hacerme la inocente no ganaría nada esta noche.

''Si, fue bastante interesante.'' Respondió.

''Que bueno. ¿Cual fue tu parte favorita?'' Le pregunté sabiendo que no me respondería.

''Yo... creo que... no lo sé.''

''Por supuesto que no lo sabes, Carlisle.''

''Lo siento, Bella. Estaba un poco distraído.''

''¿Se puede saber con qué?''

''No es nada importante.''

''Claro que lo es, y yo sé perfectamente con qué te distrajiste.'' Carlisle palideció, en sentido figurado.

''¿L-lo sabes?'' Oh, si. Mas nervioso no podría estar.

''Si. Y déjame decirte que no es nada caballeroso mirarle los pechos a la novia de tu hijo descaradamente.'' Declaré sin ninguna vergüenza. De acuerdo, si Carlisle hubiera sido humano juro que la habría dado un ataque al corazón después de lo que le dije.

''Bella, déjame explicarte, no era mi intención, yo-''

''¿Tú qué, Carlisle? No puedes negarlo, ahora vamos, ya salieron todos.'' Reuní todo mi valor y atrevimiento y tomé la mano de Carlisle entre la mía y lo arrastré sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo hasta la salida.

Carlisle no hablaba ni modulaba ningún sonido, lucía bastante avergonzado por haber sido atrapado infraganti.

øøØøø

Llegamos al auto en cuestión de minutos sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras. Yo aún sostenía la mano de Carlisle entre la mía, y de vez en cuando el apretaba su mano, y no sé si era consciente, porque Carlisle tenía a vista perdida. Él no hablaba ni me miraba, lucía como un robot.

Como siempre, Carlisle abrió la puerta del pasajero para mí, y él caminó lentamente al asiento del conductor donde entró y se sentó. Carlisle puso el auto en marcha y sin ninguna prisa. Creo que ya era hora de romper el hielo.

''¿Carlisle, estás bien?'' Pregunté con la voz mas seductora que pude.

''N-no es nada, Bella.'' Dijo él castamente.

''¿Entonces?''

''¿Entonces qué?'' Preguntó algo incrédulo.

''Estás muy distante, Carlisle. ¿Fue por lo que dije en el cine?'' Fingí estar apenada y un poco tímida.

''Bella, no es por lo que dijiste, sino porque tenías razón.''

''¿Entonces sí me estabas viendo los pechos?'' Carlisle no respondió inmediatamente, pero luego dijo.

''Si, de verdad lo lamento. Si quieres me alejaré de ti todo lo que quieras, soy un pervertido. Estaba mirándote de forma lujuriosa, eso no está bien. Tú eres la novia de mi hijo y su futura esposa '' ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo coño se me pudo haber olvidado algo así! Es decir, eso no impedía mis planes, pero a quién se le olvida que se iba a casar en poco tiempo.

''Carlisle, no quiero que te alejes. Está bien, sentir lujuria no es nada malo, sólo que a veces hay que solucionarlo.'' Paseé una mano por los hombros de Carlisle, él respondió a mi tacto y relajó sus músculos.

''¿Solucionarlo?'' Preguntó él de forma incrédula.

''Si, solucionarlo.''

''No sé a que te refieres, Bella.''

''No me llames Bella, llámame como me dijiste hace unas horas. Dime preciosa.'' Esta vez acaricié su mentón firme y masculino, y a cambio Carlisle recostó su rostro de la palma de mi mano soltando un pequeño gemido. ''Y con respecto a lo de solucionarlo. Lo más lógico cuando alguien tiene deseos carnales, es apaciguarlos.''

''Bel- digo, Preciosa.'' Sonreí cuando me llamó así. ¿Donde está el atrevido Carlisle que me coqueteó hace un rato? ''No sé a que te refieres.'' ¿En verdad?

''Carlisle, ¿Bromeas? Sé perfectamente que tú sabes de que estoy hablándote. No te hagas el ingenuo.''

''Preciosa, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé de que me hablas.'' Basta, hasta aquí llegué. Estoy cada segundo mas y mas húmeda entre mis piernas y no lo soportaré mas. Esta noche perderé mi virginidad a costa de lo que sea.

''Carlisle, basta de tontos jueguitos.'' Y con toda mi desfachatez, tomé una de las manos de Carlisle del volante y la guié rápidamente hasta mi seno regordete.

El auto se detuvo en seco.

Todo en el interior se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Carlisle estaba como una estatua. Mi respiración era acelerada, hasta yo podía escuchar mis latidos, y ni hablar del olor a excitación que bailaba por nuestras fosas nasales.

''Bella...'' Dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz bastante bajo y denso, casi

como un gruñido.

''Ya te dije que no me llamaras Bella.'' Mantuve mi mano presionando en la de Carlisle contra mi pecho firmemente.

''Preciosa, ¿Qué haces?''

''He querido que me toques desde hace mucho tiempo.'' Carlisle negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Por unos segundos pensé que había fallado en esta misión por la forma de su rección, pero luego sentí...

Los labios fríos y de mármol de Carlisle golpearon contra los míos de la manera mas apasionate que jamás pude haber pensado que sería.

''Carlisle...'' Logré gemir contra sus salvajes labios que se movían con ganas de devorarme completamente. Carlisle paseaba sus manos por mis costados, e increíblemente, sus manos amasaban mis senos y me juntaban ada vez mas junto a su torso musculoso y frío.

''Preciosa...'' Murmuró él contra mis labios húmedos.

''Me encantas, Carlisle.'' Murmuré como pude. Carlisle me tenía tomada por mi trasero y me juntaba cada vez mas a él, como si fuera posible, mas juntos no podíamos estar. Su lengua que se encontraba en el interior de boca, al igual que la mía en la suya, se paseaba suavemente como si fuera de terciopelo, suave...

Carlisle y yo nos separamos jadeando el uno del otro. No creía que esto sería tan fácil, en especial un hombre tan paciente y pacifico como él. Sus hermosos ojos color topacio brillaban con la poca luz de la luna que golpeaba nuestros rostros, pero el suyo era mejor y mas bello.

Ambos nos mirábamos de manera hipnótica, este momento parecía casi perfecto, ecepto por el hecho de que no se me ocurría nada mas para avanzar con él. Quizá debería hablar. Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no alcancé a modular ni una sola palabra cuando Carlisle ya estaba hablando.

''Bella, esto está mal.'' Fue lo único que dijo él. El arrepentimiento estaba en su tono de voz, sabía que él era demasiado bueno como para 'abusar' de mí, pero por otra parte, sé que él se moría por besarme.

''¿Por qué?'' Pregunté queriendo saber de qué forma se defendería.

''Bella yo estoy casado. Tú estás comprometida... con mi hijo. Esto jamás debió haber pasado.'' Carlisle apartó la vista de mí hacia el camino, levantó una mano para encender el auto de nuevo, pero lo detuve.

''No, Carlisle. Yo no amo a Edward, si lo amara no te habría besado.'' Dije suavemente.

''¿No lo amas?'' Preguntó él de manera incrédula.

''No, Carlisle. Yo no lo amo.'' Reafirmé.

''Entonces, ¿Por qué están juntos? Se suponía que se casarían en menos de un mes.'' Dijo él.

''Si, se suponía, pero la cosas cambian. Él es demasiado aburrido y anticuado, me da pena decirte esto, pero él ni siquiera quiere besarme como se debe, básicamente tú haz sido el mejor beso que he tenido en meses.''

''Bella, no sé que decir. Jamás me imaginé esto, ustedes se veían tan felices juntos.''

''No, ustedes sólo veían lo que querían ver. Jamás se dieron cuenta que Edward quería controlarme y acorralarme, algo que sin duda no permitiría jamás de los jamases.''

''Bella, lo lamento tanto. Nunca supe de esto. ¿En realidad Edward quería controlarte?'' Preguntó él.

''Si, así es, y aún lo intenta. Créeme cuando te digo que hasta me ordena qué es lo que debo y no vestir. Te juro que si me hubiera visto vestida de esta forma le hubiera dado una ataque.'' Murmuré.

''Bella, no sabía nada de eso. ¿Cuando comenzó exactamente?'' Preguntó él mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas, yo aproveché y me recosté de su gran torso fuerte y musculoso.

''Justo después de que llegamos de Volterra, se ha puesto mas sobre protector conmigo, no me deja ni siquiera salir sola a Por Ángeles, y yo sé que es bastante peligroso aún con mi tipo de suerte, pero no es para tanto, miles de personas sales todos los días y no mueren.'' Le expliqué todo eso y sin respirar a un ritmo bastante rápido.

''Bella, eso es terrible, ninguna mujer querría que la controlaran de esa forma.'' Dijo Carlisle lentamente pero sin mirarme.

''Exacto, me cansé de su control, de tener que ir a tu casa cada fin de semana o cuando el caza sólo para 'no morir'. Es horrible que te traten como una niña y te protejan 24/7, en especial si tu novio es un vampiro y no puede dormir.''

''Sí, debe ser fastidioso. Pero Edward sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, no hacerte daño. ¿Has considerado hablar con él respecto a eso, Bella?'' Preguntó.

''Claro que si, ya lo hice, pero él no me hace caso.''

''Bella, pero puedes razonar con él, no hay necesidad de terminar la boda, sabes que él te ama más que a su propia vida.''

''Yo sé que él me ama, y en un cierto tiempo yo también lo amé, pero es se acabó. No amo más a Edward Cullen, para mí es pasado, porque desde hace bastante tiempo que estoy pensando en terminar con Edward e irme.'' Le dije a Carlisle, pero apartando la vista.

''¿Irte?''

''Si, irme. Sé que lastimaré a mi padre, pero debo hacerlo. Edward no tiene intenciones de transformarme, y sé que si el ordena que nadie me transforme a mí, todos le harán caso porque él es el niño de oro, al igual cuando me abandonaron, ni siquiera les importó que yo sí los quería, sólo me dejaron a mi suerte.''

''Bella, ya te hemos dicho miles de veces que lo lamentamos, nuestra intención no era hacerte daño, queríamos lo mejor para ti, Edward nos dijo que era peligroso quedarnos aquí, podrías resultar muerta, y debo confesar con con el pensamiento de ti muerta, no podría, sería demasiado para mí.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''Exacto, sólo porque Edward lo dijo, pero yo ya los perdoné, no gano nada guardando rencor, y yo te perdoné a ti especialmente, Carlisle.''

''Pero, Bella. Lastimarás a tu padre, él te ama.''

''Y yo lo amo a él, pero si no me convierto pronto en vampiro, todos moriremos, y sé que tú no me transformarás sólo porque él también te lo pidió.'' Dije ya molesta de estar con tantos rodeos, a este punto empezaba a creer que lo que tenía planeado jamás sucedería.

''Bella, no diré que lo que dices no es cierto, Edward de verdad me pidió que no mencionara la transformación enfrente de ti, quería evitar que lo recordarás, él dice que lamentaría si perdieras tu alma. Traté de razonar con él, pero se niega de hacerlo'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Eso significa que Edward prefiere que todos estemos muertos a dejar que yo me transforme en un vampiro?'' Pregunté sarcástica.

''Bella, claro que no, no dejaré que nos mate, y mucho menos a ti; no me importa qué diga Edward, yo mismo te transformaré, y ahora será mucho mas fácil ya que terminaste la secundaria, será fácil.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿En serio, Carlisle?'' Pregunté esperanzada.

''Si, preciosa, te lo prometo, y también prometo que Edward no va a interferir, si planeas separarte de él, me imagino que ya no tendrá ninguna importancia su opinión en ti y tus decisiones.'' Me encantó cuando él me llamó preciosa, y supongo que aún no es muy tarde para intentar de nuevo el plan que creía fallido.

''Muchas gracias, Carlisle. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, pero de igual forma tenía planeado ir a Volterra para resolverlo yo misma con Aro, quizá me hubiera unido a la guardia.'' Dije de forma melancólica.

''¡Por Dios, Bella no! Eso hubiera sido horrible, no me imagino lo que habría pasado si te hubieras ido, definitivamente dejarías mal a unas cuantas personas, pero si quieres transformarte, tendríamos que hacerlo mientras Edward no esté.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Te refieres a hacerlo ahora mismo? ¿Mientras ellos no están?'' Pregunté bastante asombrada por lo que me proponía.

''Pues, sólo si tú quieres, pero una vez que tomemos la decisión, Alice lo verá y vendrá hasta acá, y es obvio que Edward leerá su mente y verá la visión, estará bastante molesto por eso. Una vez que decidas hacerlo, no hay vuelta atrás.'' Me explicó Carlisle. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las acarició un uno de sus dedos.

''Y-yo... quiero hacerlo, Carlisle. Lastimará a Charlie y a mi madre, pero si ustedes y las demás personas que me importan mueren por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.'' Dije. Estaba disfrutando el contacto con Carlisle, era reconfortante.

''De acuerdo, Bella, yo te prometí que lo haría, pero no creo que en este auto sea el mejor lugar.'' Dijo Carlisle. Tenía sentido, pero aún no entendía como había pasado de estar besándonos a tener un acuerdo para transformarme una vez que leguemos a casa, eso suponía yo.

''Muchas gracias, Carlisle. No sé que hubiera hecho de no haber estado contigo.'' Dije sinceramente.

''No me lo agradezcas, preciosa. Tú perteneces a este mundo, naciste para ser una de nosotros.'' Me sonrojé por las palabras de Carlisle, y más cuando me sonreía de esa forma tan encantadora.

''De verdad, Carlisle. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo agradecida que estoy contigo.'' Dije, ya tenía una gran idea en mente.

''Ya te lo dije, preciosa, no me lo agradezcas, en algún momento tendría que pasar, de una forma u otra, naciste para vivir en el mundo de lo sobrenatural, y eres tan increíble que al saber nuestro secreto, en vez de asustarte, nos aceptaste sin complicaciones ni discriminarnos, a parte de ser vampiros extraños, ya que nos alimentamos de animales.''

''Eso es lo de menos, Carlisle. Me siento feliz y alegre, y ya sé como te lo voy a pagar.'' Dije con un tono de voz seductor. Nuevamente, la lujuria se encendió en mí, y esta vez era un poco más incontrolable.

''¿Y eso sería?'' Preguntó Carlisle, y en realidad me sorprendió cuando me siguió la corriente el el juego. Hoy aprendí que Carlisle puede ser sexy si se lo propone, y tímido cuando se da cuenta de lo lejos que ha llegado, creo que es el pensamiento de su esposa, aunque creo que esa técnica va a fallar esta noche.

''Esto, querido.'' Y sin decir mas, de nuevo, uní nuestros labios mientras tomaba salvajemente parte del cuello de su camisa y me estiraba un poco más en mi asiento para poder tener el contacto que tanto anhelaba. El frío y el calor chocaron vorazmente e hicieron que las chispas volaran y recorrieran mi sistema.

Carlisle no tardó en responder y tomó la iniciativa del asunto mientras con sus fuertes manos diseñadas para complacer a una mujer (En especial a mí), tomaban mi cintura con fuerza y creaban fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, una fricción que dio como resultado un gemido de mi parte.

''Preciosa...'' Gimió Carlisle cuando moví mis labios efusivamente con los suyo, y fui recompensada con un leve mordisco que no me hizo daño en mi labio de parte de Carlisle.

''Oh, Carlisle.'' Gemí yo en su boca. La lengua de Carlisle acariciaba mi labio inferior con ternura, pero a la vez pasión, esta pedía entrada a mi baca, la cual concedí fácilmente. Decir que probar la boca de Carlisle era exquisito sería un eufemismo, era mucho mas que eso... se sentía como estuviera probando el maná más exquisito del universo, ambrosía.

''¿Cómo pude perderme de esto por tanto tiempo, Preciosa?'' Gimió él al compás de mis labios.

Carlisle acariciaba con mucha mas pasión mis costados y esta vez se aventuraba a ir un poco mas lejos; tocaba atrevidamente mi culo creando pequeños espasmos que sentía desde mi centro húmedo, mojado y resbaloso de tanto sentir lujuria por Carlisle todo el bendito día.

''Preciosa, te necesito...'' Gimió Carlisle mientras desviaba sus besos mojados a mi cuello.

''Yo también te necesito, Carlisle.'' Concordé a la vez que cerraba los ojos imaginándome infinidades de cosas las cuales los dos podríamos estar haciendo justamente ahora.

Las consecuencias eran nada en comparación con lo que experimentaría una vez que sintiera el enorme miembro de Carlisle enterrado en lo más profundo mí, porque sabía, que una vez unidos, seríamos imparables.

ooOoo

''¡Carlisle, maldición! ¡Date prisa!'' Grité.

Después de nuestro pequeño momento pasional en el auto, no pudimos despegar nuestras manos uno de los otros. Acordamos llegar a casa y tener la noche de sexo y pasión más desenfrenada jamás vista antes. Carlisle tenía una de sus manos tocado mis muslos con sus dedos jugando con el dobladillo de mi short, y sabía a la perfección que con sólo la fuerza que tenía en un meñique podría destrozarlo y dejarme despojada de la prenda que impedía hacer mis fantasías sexuales realidad.

''Cálmate, Preciosa. Ya casi llegamos.'' Me trató de calmar cuando le lancé una mirada de 'No jodas conmigo'.

Íbamos a toda velocidad a la mansión Cullen. Carlisle me dijo que quería que mi primera vez no fuera en un auto en medio de la carretera donde cualquier patrulla de policías podía atraparnos, y sabiendo cómo es mi suerte, mi padre estaría en esa patrulla de policías.

''No juegues conmigo, Dr. Cullen.'' Dije en un tono de voz seductor y que destilaba lujurian y sexo. Le di una maravillosa mirada y guiñé un ojo, como premio, recibí un rápido beso en los labios, pero luego continuó conduciendo.

''No lo hago, Preciosa.'' Dijo él con una sonrisa matadora y guiando su mano más y más cerca de mi entrepierna, más y más cerca de mi coño que desprendía un olor que cautivó a Carlisle.

''Pues, ve más rápido, no creo poder resistir aquí más tiempo sin que me cojas desenfrenadamente.'' Dije cuando estiré mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole una linda vista de todo mi cuello.

''Oh, Preciosa. Juegas con fuego, y te vas a quemar.'' Advirtió Carlisle sin apartar la vista del camino.

Estábamos bastante cerca de la mansión, pude reconocer algunas cosas, aunque el auto esté yendo tan rápido que todo parezca un borrón de verde, negro y marrón.

''Quiero que me quemes, Carlisle.'' Le respondí. Pasé mi húmeda lengua por mis labios, quería incitarlo a besarme, y creo que lo estoy logrando.

''Preciosa...'' Gimió Carlisle.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando capturé una imagen de sus pantalones... había una gran tienda de acampar en ellos, y de verdad me refiero a grande, era muuuuy graaaande. De hecho, ahora mismo me puedo imaginar la escena.

Yo cabalgaba a Carlisle en su oficina mientras él seguía con su bata de doctor, pero no parábamos, era un frenesí.

''Espero por ti, Cariño.'' Ronroneé muy cerca de su cuello. Arrastré mis uñas color negro por su pecho de mármol tomando rumbo a sus pantalones, pero con una sola mano, Carlisle me detuvo.

''Por más que me encantaría que hicieras eso, Preciosa, quiero esperar.'' Refunfuñé ante su declaración. ''Pero no te aflijas, ya llegamos a casa'' Y enseguida mi estado de ánimo se elevó nuevamente a mil.

Carlisle aparcó el auto sin hacer nada importante, no había tiempo de guardarlo en la cochera, era tiempo para disfrutar y tener sexo animal.

Salimos del auto frenéticos el uno por el otro. En cuando pudimos, nuevamente unimos nuestras bocas para probarnos mutuamente, desesperados por juntarnos, unirnos...

''Preciosa, ya no aguanto más.'' Murmuró Carlisle contra mis labios.

''Yo tampoco, Carlisle, Hazme tuya, soy tuya.'' Dije yo también.

Nuestras manos se paseaban por todas partes.

Carlisle tocaba mis pechos y los estrujaba...

Yo trataba de meter mi mano en sus pantalones...

Él tocaba mi culo...

Y yo le quitaba la camisa.

Todo eso sucedía justo en frente de su casa, donde cualquier persona podría pasar en su auto y vernos, tomarnos fotos o hasta grabarnos. No me importaba lo que hicieran, si se les antojaba que lo subieran a Youtube, pero lo que sí captaba mi atención de un modo descomunal, era el muy excitado Carlisle tratando de desvestirme.

''Por favor, Carlisle. Quiero que me lleves allí adentro, me desnudes y me hagas hacerte una gran mamada, quiero que lo hagas rudo, quiero que me des nalgadas y luego que me quites la virginidad sin pudor... por favor, Carlisle...'' No dije nada más, pues Carlisle me cargó y sólo pude sentir el viento en mi cara, mis ojos seguían cerrados, pero aún permanecía la sensación de las manos de Carlisle por todas partes.

Sabía que estaba en sus brazos, pero no dónde nos encontrábamos.

''Tus deseos son órdenes, Preciosa.'' Escuché murmurar a Carlisle desde un poco más arriba. Estiré el cuello para verlo, pero cuando lo logré visualizar, me sorprendió encontrarlo con los ojos negros como el carbón y una mirada sádica que casi me daban ganas de correr o arrepentirme.

No.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

ooOoo

''¡Carlisle!'' Grité casi de dolor cuando volvió a rozar su dedo índice entre mis pliegues, pero sin nada que pudiera satisfacer la necesidad que tenía.

Él me había desnudado tal y como se lo pedí, sin miedo de hacerme daño, me tomó como un saco de patatas y llevó hasta el centro de su oficina donde me obligó a quedarme allí hasta que él se quitó la camisa, me obligó a mirarlo masturbarse mientras gritaba mi nombre al momento de llegar al orgasmo... pero mi parte favorita... fue cuando acabó en mi rostro mientras trataba de lamer algo de semen que salí de la muy hinchada y roja cabeza de su pene. Todo eso pasó y él ordenó quedarme quieta, desnuda y vulnerable ante él.

No niego que no lo disfruté, pero fue intenso, nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto antes.

Ahora mismo seguía en el centro de la habitación y Carlisle jugaba con algunas partes de mi cuerpo. A veces lamía mis pezones, otras veces pellizcaba mi clítoris, pero mi favorita es cuando hace todo eso al mismo tiempo.

Mi coño estaba goteando y se sentía caliente, de hecho, una gota de sudor corría ahora mismo entre mis pechos hasta llegar a mi ombligo. Aún no tengo mi maldito orgasmo, y me niego a irme o dejar esto sin tenerlo aún.

''Mi pobre niña. Sé que necesitas un orgasmo, Preciosa, y yo te lo voy a dar, pero todo a su tiempo.'' Murmuró Carlisle de manera oscura. Me encanta esta nueva faceta del Dr. Cullen.

''Por favor, Carlisle.'' Murmuré con un tono de voz casi inaudible.

''Bien, supongo que haz esperado mucho.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Él dio una vuelta por toda la habitación, hasta volver a mí. Tomó con sus fuertes y masculinas manos mi barbilla y la levantó para quedar mirándome fijamente.

''He estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Preciosa.'' Y me plantó un apasionado beso en los labios que me puso peor de lo que ya estaba.

''Carlisle...'' Volví a murmurar. Apuesto a que mis mejillas se encontraban rojas como tomates, y mis ojos estaban vidriosos debido a la lujuria que flotaba en toda la habitación.

''Estás lista, Mi amor.'' Fue lo último que escuché antes de sentir nuevamente el viento en mi cara aproximadamente por un segundo, después sentí algo mullido que acariciaba mi culo, algo reconfortante y suave; lo reconocí como una almohada, pero tenía una textura bastante lisa, como seda.

No sabía en dónde estábamos, así que miré a todas partes para identificarme, pero aún nada, no reconocía el lugar. Era una habitación con muchas almohadas suaves, las paredes lucían de terciopelo y habían varios muebles allí, pero nada más.

''Éste, Preciosa, es un lugar sagrado. Un lugar que siempre he soñado compartir con alguien especial, pero ninguna mujer ha cubierto mis expectativas. Eres la primera en pisar mi cuarto especial.'' Escuché que Dijo Carlisle desde el fondo de la habitación.

''Carlisle ¿Donde estoy?'' Pregunté.

''Estás en una habitación que construí especialmente para una mujer única, siempre ha estado aquí, desde hace años, pero cuando nos mudamos la abandoné. Esme jamás ha sabido de su existencia, y tampoco lo hará.'' Explicó.

''¿A qué te refieres con 'Habitación especial'?'' Pregunté.

''Sólo es especial, osea que la construí para estar con aquella mujer merecedora de estar comigo,merecedora de acompañarme a una noche de deleite, eso la hace especial. Siempre supe que Esme no era para mí.'' Dijo Carlisle.

''¿Siempre lo supiste?''

''Así es, Preciosa.'' Asintió.

ooOoo

''Ya estás lista, tu coño está literalmente goteando.'' Dijo Carlisle.

Ahora estaba en la muy blanda cama de terciopelo de Carlisle mientras él se cernía encima de mí explorando todas mis curvas, mis detalles y defectos, pero cada vez que se daba cuenta de algo nuevo, lo besaba y murmuraba un 'Perfecta' que me hacía sentir mas segura.

''¿Lo deseas tanto?'' Preguntó de nuevo.

''Sí Carlisle lo deseo mucho.'' Dije.

Él se estiró un poco más a mí y capturó mis labios entre los suyos, dándome así un beso impensable que me dejaría medio loca y viendo estrellas.

''Esto dolerá un poco.'' Murmuró con cara de arrepentimiento.

''Sí, lo sé, Carlisle. Ya pronto valdrá la pena el dolor que sentiré.'' Lo calmé un poco.

Me besó por última vez en la frente y se despojó de sus boxers negros. Yo tenía razón, su miembro era enorme, y hasta sentí un poco de miedo. Yo pensaba ¿Eso va a caber todo dentro de mi? Su pene era grande y grueso, como un bate de béisbol, duro y frío, pero pronto me haría sentir caliente. Había algo de líquido pre seminal en la punta de pene, una cabeza bastante hinchada y roja que pedía a gritos ser tocada. Antes no había visto bien su erección, pero ahora sí, era sumamente grande.

''Prepárate'' Dijo por última vez Carlisle antes de acercar su miembro a mi entrada.

Podía sentirlo, su cabeza era grande y gruesa, y yo ni si quiera podía meter bien al menos tres de mis dedos sin que me doliera mucho en mi vagina o quejarme. Esto será fuerte...

Carlisle escupió un poco de su veneno y lo esparció en toda mi entrada mientras introducía medio dedo en mi cavidad para estirarme un poco. Después de eso, fue presionando poco a poco y cada vez mas fuerte en mi entrada, sentía un poco de dolor, pero no mucho.

No fue sino hasta que Carlisle de una sola estocada me penetró, que sentí un dolor que perfora en mi alma. Fue un dolor seco, pero fuerte, se sentía como si no pudiera ser detenido, por mas que quisiera, era imposible.

''Tranquila, Preciosa, respira hondo.'' Me dijo Carlisle, que dibujaba círculos invisibles en mi espalda.

Pude sentirlo, un líquido caliente corriendo por mis piernas, y debo decir, que era más del que pude haber imaginado. Bajé la vista para ver de qué se trataba, y allí estaba... un poco del miembro de Carlisle que sobresalía de mi vagina se encontraba totalmente manchado de sangre, junto con los costados de mis piernas.

''Carlisle, eso es mucha sangre'' Le dije un poco alarmada de la cantidad.

''Ssshhh, tranquila. Sé que és mucha sangre, pero no te asustes, debe ser por mi tamaño, Preciosa.'' Me tranquilizó Carlisle mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello y mejillas.

Estuvimos así cerca de un minuto, antes de que empezara a fastidiarme. Supongo que Carlisle sólo quería estar seguro de que no em doliera más.

''Puedes moverte, Carlisle.'' Le di permiso para que continuara.

''De acuerdo, preciosa.''

Carlisle sacó su miembro completamente lleno de sangre de mí, sólo para volverlo a introducir segundos después con suavidad, pero algo hizo bien que causó que gimiera.

''Te está gustando.'' Afirmó él, yo sólo asentí.

Carlisle hacía movimientos cada vez más y más rápidos, los cuales me hacían suspirar y perder el control en ocasiones. Mi espalda esta arqueada y mis pezones se encontraban duros como guijarros, los que juntaba con Carlisle en su pecho de mármol.

''¡Carlisle!'' Grité su nombre en medio del placer.

''¡Oh, Bella!'' Gritó él con un gruñido seguido de un beso fuerte y brusco en mis labios.

Si tan sólo mi padre me viera ahora mismo.

Las embestidas de Carlisle eran cada vez mas fuertes, podía escucharse el choque de nuestras pieles. Nuestros jadeos reinaban en la habitación, los gruñidos y gritos de placer le hacían compañía todo mezclado en una perfecta sinfonía que daba el resultado de una maravillosa orquesta.

''¡Mierda, Bella. Eres tan estrecha!'' Gruñó Carlisle apretando mis pechos que encajaban perfectamente en las palma de sus manos.

''¡Eres tan grande, Carlisle!'' Grité. Sus bolas chocaban con la entrada de mi ano, y or mas animal y sucio que suene, yo lo disfrutaba, era placer puro, placer entregado por el mismísimo Dios.

Nuestros movimientos eran cada vez mas acelerados, más frenéticos y necesitados.

''¡Voy a llegar!'' Grité.

Por fin tendría lo que quería, todo era perfecto, ni un sólo error, todo era perfectamente como lo había imaginado, y tal vez mucho mejor que en mis fantasías.

''¡Voy a correrme en tu apretado coño, Bella!'' Gritó Carlisle.

''¡HAZLO!''

''¡BELLA!''

''¡CARLISLE!''

Y así fue como juntos llegamos a un orgasmo glorioso y magnífico, nada lo arruinó, nada lo arruinaría.

El semen de Carlisle salía a borbollonees de mi coño, sin ningún esfuerzo parecía una manguera. Carlisle jadeaba y trataba de recuperar el aliento que no necesitaba, pero qué mas da.

Ambos caímos juntos en la cama uniendo nuestros cuerpos que después quedarían unidos y pegajosos por mi sudor.

La sangre entre mis piernas ahora estaba seca y no le daba importancia. Carlisle jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello y yo sólo me dejé vagar por mis recuerdos.

Obtuve lo que quería, conquisté a mi suegro sin complicaciones.

Hoy conocí un nueva cara de Carlisle Cullen. Él puede ser dominante cuando se lo propone, tímido cuando se da cuenta de sus acciones, pero ese plan acaba de fallar, justamente esta noche.

Porque no importa que tan mal esté... nadie se resiste a los deseos prohibidos.

ooOoo

Bueno, chicas, aquí está mi OS para concurso, espero poder ganar. Apoyen me con un comentario, gracias a todas por leer.


End file.
